


Waddling Up The Ladder

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain, bhm, fat guy, fat kink, obese, ssbbw, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Another request for an anon on /d/! This was really fun, I can feel greentext becoming easier and easier to write.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Waddling Up The Ladder

**The following is an original work! All characters depicted are 18+!  
  
Fetishes include: Weight gain, stuffing, bbw, ssbbw, bhm, ssbhm (or maybe it's a femanon, I left it vague for you degen bastards)**  
  
>be me, 1 year ago, 20-something fresh out of college  
>can't live off of good boy points forever so I move out of my parents after getting a promising lead for a new place to stay  
>fairly close to work, and most importantly cheap  
>my wagie ass doesn't make much, but enough to live a healthy life if I try  
>interview with the home owner  
>no idea how this chick is able to own such a nice place cuz oh lord  
>she's like 10 years older than me and three times the size  
>has a lot of vidya posters, games, consoles  
>pretty serious collector, to the point of elitism  
>just as serious about snacks, if not more so  
>even though there's spaghetti coming out of my pockets the whole time, I pass pretty easily  
>move in that night and can hear her yelling into her mic from my room which is next to hers  
>can't complain too much with all these other perks, I suppose  
>wake up the next morning and she's still playing vidya  
>does she even have a job?  
>guess she's living off bonds or some shit, idc  
>work is work, just a little easier since it's so close  
>get home and I see fatass is on the couch in the living room stuffing her face with sweets and playing some more games, yelling into her mic  
>did she move her stuff down here just to mock my lifestyle?  
>as repulsive as she is, it must be nice to live such an easy and mind-numbing existence  
>1 month later  
>things have been going relatively well  
>fatass even orders out for both of us every friday to celebrate a "hard week of work"  
>so she DOES have a job?  
>maybe she streams or some shit, there's niche markets out there that she could easily satisfy  
>anyways, she always ends up ordering way too much and at first I think about packing away the leftovers  
>she slaps me on the back and says I should chill a bit, it's her treat to have fun on friday, etc  
>eh, what the hell  
>I'll just start going to the gym at work during the week  
>2 months in  
>my efforts to go to the gym were often thwarted by my generously sized landlord pestering me to pick up snacks  
>says I'll be evicted if I don't  
>can't really fight that, but then she has me pick up so many snacks she then encourages me to have some  
>I guess one now and then won't hurt  
>still have our friday tradition, but now she tries to make it a competition for who can eat the most  
>I guess she just sees everything as a game  
>obviously the winner is always her, rubbing it in my face  
>start to get into it a little  
>3 months in  
>need to go clothes shopping one day  
>things have been fitting less, my body has definitely shown the damage it's taken from all the excess food getting shoved off to me  
>even started snacking a bit at work  
>didn't think things would get this bad, but as I struggled to button my new XL work shirt, it was evident to me  
>when I arrive home, I can smell the all too familiar scent of takeout  
>waiting there on the table in front of the couch is a spread that was enough for the two of us, but I could also hear her in her room yelling again  
>"One sec. HEY ANON, LEFT ALL THAT TO YA SO DON'T WASTE A BITE, KAY?"  
>before I can object, my stomach growls in response  
"...Alright."  
>6 months in  
>work has been a real drag recently  
>passing glances, murmurs around the office about me  
>had to get a special order chair after I broke the last one  
>thankfully the fatass actually covered what was taken out of my check after I told her about it  
>whatever, good to be home  
>trudging through the house door, I struggle up the steps and then plop onto the couch  
>"You gotta stop doing that or you'll end up breaking that too."  
>I blush as I start to dig into dinner  
>our weekly tradition turned into a daily one instead  
>instead, every friday we started playing games together  
>was never too into them, maybe casually  
>she got me into them more though  
>most of the time it was old FPS'  
>actually pretty fun, she got really into it too  
>she may have called me names and belittled me during it but at the end I could tell she enjoyed herself too  
>8 months in  
>it's getting pretty difficult to get out of bed and go to work  
>at least the promise of some drive through breakfast is enough of a motivator  
>spend the first hour of my day just eating  
>no one comes near my cubicle, so it doesn't bother them anyway  
>stay out longer for lunch than I should  
>able to pass it off as me having "physical difficulties" when really I'm mostly just eating  
>mostly  
>it's still a real bitch to get around now, my thighs are always rubbing together when I try to walk  
>waddling is the next best thing  
>as embarrassing as it is, it works  
>leave work the moment clock hits 5  
>take up two seats on the train  
>don't care that I'm starting to sweat just from sitting down in this metal hellbox  
>thankfully get home in time for our daily competition  
>she's gotten a bit heavier herself in all honesty, guess having someone eating with you does that  
>probably around 600 lbs now while I'm 450  
>a clear distance in the two of us still, but I'ma far cry from what I was  
>we get to shoveling down all the lo mein, fried rice, sweet and sour chicken and whatever else that we can  
>this goes on for a good 40 minutes  
>"Ughhh, I'm stuffed..."  
>glance over at her and realize I could still go for more  
>it may have taken a hell of a long time, but I finally beat her  
>I finish up eating and helps my stuffed ass up to my room  
>I can't do anything but lay on my bed  
>wait for her to leave  
"Is there...an issue?"  
>"It's awfully warm...don't you think?"  
>she slides off her t shirt over her round gut and her chub comes flopping out of it  
>don't fuck it up, don't fuck it up  
"Y-you too."  
>she gives me a smirk and waddles over to me, then straddles my gut  
>her pudgy fingers fiddle with my jeans button, but soon enough she gets them free and slides them down my chunky thighs  
>her bare gut against my stuffed dome of a belly felt more heavenly than anything I've ever felt  
>and more sensitive  
"UUUUUUURRRRP"  
>oh fuck oh fuck  
>"Jeez, Anon. Didn't think you were that kinda person."  
>she pressed her stomach even further onto mine  
>"UUUUURRRRRP"  
>her face went flush from how deep her belch was  
>"Mmh...well, I'm that kinda person too."  
>her hands began exploring the rest of me, and I went somewhere that I can never come back from that night  
>present day  
>been working from home now and then as it's just been really impossible to make the commute, even if it is so short  
>for some reason, my request got approved very quickly  
>working from home is honestly the best  
>order out most of the day and play games  
>get the bare minimum done to make it look like I'm worth keeping on, even less sometimes  
>don't care cuz for some reason I never get in trouble  
>on my days in, I don't leave my room besides waddling to the bathroom or when it's time to go downstairs and hang with the fatass  
>I guess I can't really say that anymore as she and I are pretty much the same size, and she teases me about being a big eater  
>check the time on my laptop  
>4:00 PM  
>that's enough work for today  
>close it up and pull myself out of bed somehow, can smell that all too familiar aroma from here  
>each step I take down the stairs leaves my body hurting and the house shaking, but I ignore it when I see the spread set out for us tonight  
>"Ah, there ya are tubby. Didn't think you'd be able to make that long trip!"  
>too out of breath to retort and instead waddle towards the couch  
>she helps ease me down  
>as I look at the food in front of me, I think back to what I was before  
>healthy, mobile, motivated, full of aspirations  
>now I can't even be bothered to leave this house unless it's a very good reason  
>"Say, Anon..."  
>I peer over to her with a quizzical look  
>"How'd you like a promotion? Can't imagine it's easy to live like this on your dime, eh?"  
"How the hell do you know my salary?"  
>her tone changes from meek to smug in an instant  
>"Well, it's my responsibility to know about my employees, don't you think?"  
"Your what?"  
>"What, you don't think this all magically worked out for you, did you? I'm the president of where you work! I just sit here all day and make like, one or two choices about the company while wasting there time!"  
>I sat there, awestruck and not knowing what to say  
>she began to laugh, her chins wobbling like crazy as she held her gut  
>gut  
>that's it  
>I grab one of the take out containers and a pair of chopsticks, then immediately shove a mouthful of lo mein into my mouth  
>her laughing immediately ceases, and now she's the one shocked  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
>she grinned again, and began to eat as well  
>"You'll make a good VP, I can see you already follow my example pretty well."  
>god I love my job


End file.
